Islanzadí Satan
Islanzadí Satan (née Gremory) is the mother of Arya Satan and Lord Gremory’s long thought dead twin sister. She is the stand-in head of the Satan Clan Appearance Islanzadí is a beautiful woman who still appears to be in her teens. She has long crimson red hair and soft red eyes. She is typically seen wearing a dark red tank top, black hot pants and a black haori hanging from her shoulders. Personality Islanzadí is a cheerful person that doesn’t look at life with any negative emotions. She doesn’t care much for tradition or manors, claiming that they’re annoying and useless in life. She even wanted to construct a gaming arcade and bowling alley inside of the Satan Palace. Islanzadí is a loving mother that just wishes for Arya’s happiness, but still likes to embarrass her. She was even willing to suggest having James include her in his harem. History Islanzadí was born of the Gremory Clan, a famous clan of devils. As she born a few minutes after her brother, Islanzadí was placed as 2nd inline to inherit the clan. During her younger years she visited the Bael clan and became good friends with Venelana. She eventually introduced her bother and Venelana, which resulted into the two falling in love. Islanzadí was overjoyed that Venelana was going to be her sister-in-law and volunteered to help with the wedding arrangements. She was always the one to take care of Sirzechs when his parents were away, so they formed a close and loving relationship. It was through her lessons of how brothers should treat his sisters that make Sirzechs into the siscon he is. The current head of the Alachino clan tried to woo her, but Islanzadí just set his head on fire. After that her father arraigned for her to marry the Glasya-Labolas heir, who she hated. So he joined the Underworld Civil War to get out of it. During the Underworld Civil War she got heavily injured and was assumed dead. The truth of the batter was that the current head of the Satan Clan found and nursed her back to heal. The two fell in love and Islanzadí married him. After he died she took over as the Satan Clan’s head until Arya was old enough for the responsibility. Powers '''& Abilities '''Fire Magic: Islanzadí is an expert of fire-based magic. During the Civil War it was proclaimed that only an Ultimate-Class Phenex could match her flames. Immense Demonic Power: As a Super Devil and the head of the Daimaou Clan, Islanzadí is a very powerful devil. She’s one of the few devils that demons, Azazel, Lord Gremory, and Sirzechs don’t want to get on the bad side of. She's strong enough to hold her own against and earn the respect of Lilith. Flight: Being a devil, Islanzadí can fly using her wings. Trivia * Islanzadí's appearance is based on Igsem Yatorishino from Nejimaki Seirei Senki: Tenkyō no Alderamin * She is named after Islanzadí from the Inheritance Cycle Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Satan Clan